<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m Coming by minervaparadi_no</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477362">I’m Coming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervaparadi_no/pseuds/minervaparadi_no'>minervaparadi_no</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervaparadi_no/pseuds/minervaparadi_no</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo Valdez comes back to Calypso, only to die in her arms. Suddenly free but missing the one person she trusted to stay with her, she journeys to the underworld to get him back.</p><p>Caleo Orpheus &amp; Eurydice AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calypso/Leo Valdez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m Coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me listening to the Hadestown soundtrack *You could make an AU out of this*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>He's coming back. He's actually coming back.</i>
</p><p>Calypso watched the dragon in the distance nearing Ogygia. Many heroes had landed on her island, but none like Leo Valdez. For one thing, none of the others had ever made her feel the way he did. Like she was the first priority, like she was worth something.</p><p>And for another, he was coming back.</p><p>Festus landed on the beach and Calypso hurried to him.</p><p>"Valdez!"</p><p>She barely heard the reply, "Cal..?"</p><p>Leo slid off his dragon and onto the sand. His clothes, his <i>unruinable</i> clothes, were ruined, but Calypso didn’t care about that. She only cared about Leo, who despite being a fireproof son of Hephaestus, had wounds that looked suspiciously like burns all over his body.</p><p>"Leo? What happened? Are you alright?"</p><p>"Not really, he said, "I'm sort of... dying..."</p><p>"You are what?" Calypso knelt down beside him. She grabbed his hand, “My healing magic, I can help-“</p><p>"You can't. <i>An oath to keep with a final breath,</i>” he quoted the line of the Great Prophecy, “I've kept my oath, and now I'm running out of breath,"</p><p>"You promised we were going to open Leo and Calypso's Garage," she felt tears running down her face, "How am I going to do that without Leo? I may be able to sing, but I know nothing about auto repair,”</p><p>"I'm sorry, Cal.." he said, "I..."</p><p>Calypso felt Leo's hand go limp in hers.</p><p>She was an immortal titaness who’d lived through multiple wars. Death was nothing new to her. But Leo’s passing hurt more than watching her family lose the First Titan War. It hurt more than when she first banished to Ogygia. It hurt more than every time she’d watch a hero sail away.</p><p>She looked up at Festus, "Come on, let's take him back to camp,"</p>
<hr/><p>She was greeted at Camp Half-Blood by a dark haired boy dressed all in black.</p><p>“Leo is-” she began.</p><p>“Dead,” said the boy, “I felt it earlier. But Hazel said the physician’s cure might work... It didn’t, did it?”</p><p>Calypso shook her head.</p><p>The funeral was a blur, and when it was all over, her grief had been replaced with anger. how dare the gods leave her alone for three thousand years, and when she finally got her freedom, it was at the cost of Leo's life. The first person who ever cared about her enought to come back, and now he was dead.</p><p>What a sick joke the Fates had played on her.</p><p>Afterwards, she headed to Cabin Nine, hoping to maybe find something of Leo’s in his bunk. On the way, she was intercepted by none other than Percy Jackson.</p><p>"Calypso," he asked, “Can I talk to you?”</p><p>“Sure,” </p><p>“I just wanted to tell you I’m sorry. I’m sorry I forgot about you. I’m sorry the gods left you on Ogygia. I’ll do anything to make it up to you,”</p><p>“Anything?” Calypso got an idea, “You have been to the Underworld before, haven’t you?”</p><p>“A few times,”</p><p>“Can you show me how to get there?” she asked. The gods had taken plenty from her, but she wouldn’t let them take him.</p>
<hr/><p>It was raining when she and Percy arrived at Central Park. He’d shown her the pile of rocks that hid a gateway to the underworld, but wouldn’t accompany her farther than that.</p><p>“Hades isn’t really my biggest fan,” he’d said, “I’d hurt your chances more than anything,”</p><p>Now he was gone, and Calypso stood alone facing the Door of Orpheus. "Okay," she muttered, "Musical invocation,"</p><p>She sang one of her favourite songs, the one she’d used to help Leo with his bronze mirror back on Ogygia. The rocks cracked open, revealing a triangular crevice. There were steps leading down into the Underworld. </p><p>“<i>Wait for me Valdez</i>,” she whispered into the dark,<i> “I’m coming</i>,”</p><p>Calypso took a drep breath and began her journey down. It was a long walk, but she eventually she reached Hades’ palace. The skeleton guards didn’t move to stop her as she walked straight into the throne room.</p><p>It was summer, meaning she couldn’t count on Persephone’s kindness to help her. Calypso would face the god of the dead alone.</p><p>“Calypso,” said Hades, “It’s been a long time,”</p><p>“A lot longer than it should have been,” she replied, “You gods claim to be <i>so</i> perfect, yet you have horrible memories,”</p><p>"I admit we may have been wrong to forget about you, but that you’re here and not up on Olympus screaming at the rest of them," </p><p>“There was only one person who did not forget,” she said, “And he is here,”</p><p>"The Valdez boy. Of course you’re here for him,"</p><p>"Leo should not have died. He came back for me, and I am coming for him,” Calypso looked at Hades, “Let him go. I’ll consider it penance for breaking your promise to free me,”</p><p>"Fine then,” Hades sighed, “But there is one condition,"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The son of Hephaestus will walk behind you. You will not call out to him and you <i>will not look back</i> until you leave my realm,"</p><p>She nodded, "Of course,"</p><p>She walked back the way she came, listening for Leo's footsteps behind her, but she could hear nothing. She could the hushed voices of the dead, the dead, the water rumning in the underworld's many rivers, but not Leo.</p><p><i>What if he isn't there? </i>she thought, <i>I should expect nothing less from a god.</i></p><p>The gods had punished her for three thousand years, this would just be one last slap in the face.</p><p>As she neared the exit, the urge to klook back became stronger. A peek wouldn't hurt, would it?</p><p>But that was Orpheus's mistake, and Orpheus was a foolish hero. Like Odysseus. Like Drake. Like Percy.</p><p>
  <i>But not like Leo.</i>
</p><p>She took the last steps out of the Underworld and to New York.</p><p>"Sunshine?" it clearly wasn’t a comment on the weather, seeing as it was pouring. Calypso turned around and saw him. </p><p>"Leo Valdez," she said, his name on her lips better than any ambrosia.</p><p>"I can't believe you came for me," he said.</p><p>"Of course I did. It was only fair,"</p><p>He wrapped his arms around her, "Fair, huh?"</p><p>They kissed as the rain fell around them, washing away the traces of cursed islands and death, leaving only a boy and a girl who had come for each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You thought she’d look back, didn’t you? I had to give them a happy ending because they deserve it. Anyway hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>